prolouge to Cassidy Stormchaser's Digital World XD
by WolfSummoner93
Summary: okay now this if for Cassidy Stormchaser's Digital World XD, not a real story o don't review ..... thats a new one for sure


**Me: hello everyone. If you read the summary then you know what this is. If you didn't then read it.**

It was a warm day in feudal Japan. Dawn was traveling with best friend Inuyasha and her other friends. Her black puppy ears twitched as she explored every area around her. It was the first time in a few years Dawn was able to explore a new area, and not be locked away in some dumb house as a slave.

"Get over here, ya dumb pest!" barked Inuyasha, again.

Lately he's been a bit grouchier then usual. She blames the fact that his brother almost killed him yesterday; he still didn't have to be an ass though.

"Aww, shut you're big mouth dog breath, I'll do whatever I please."

Then she turned around and ran ahead chasing a butterfly yelling "BUTTERFLY!"

She kept running until she heard cruel laughter and pitiful whimpers. She frowned and followed them until she saw a small red dog like thing being picked on by two demons!

"Hey!" she snapped. "What gives you idea that you can pick on an innocent pup?"

The demons turned her way slightly but continued to pick on her.

"QUIT IT!" she yelled, charging at them with her sword raised.

After only a few minutes she made the demons flee. She nodded triumphantly and walked over to the cowering under a tree.

"It's okay, don't be scared." She whispered gently, stroking her ear.

The red puppy let out of small growl content as she wagged her tail.

"Now." muttered Dawn. "What's your name?"

It looked at her with wise gold eyes.

"My name is Labramon. I'm a digimon, short for digital monster."

Dawn looked slightly confused, but nodded in a "cool" manner.

Labramon looked at Dawn shyly and muttered, "Where am I? One moment I was looking for food, the next I'm being harassed by these weird creatures."

"This is feudal Japan, name's Dawn by the way."

Before she could say anything they both heard, "PEST! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Labramon jumped and hid behind Dawn fearfully.

She rolled her eyes and picked up the pup and began to walk towards her friend's voice.

"Don't worry; you won't get hurt that's just my buddy."

She went over to them and waved. When Inuyasha asked what was with the "small fry" Dawn explained what had happened.

"Well get rid of it, it'll just get in the way." Inuyasha snapped

Dawn snarled and smacked him harsh on the head. "NO! I like her."

"She'll get in the way! Look at her, she can't do violence."

Dawn looked at her gently. "You don't like fighting, do ya?"

Labramon shook her head no shyly.

"Well, I'll call you Tetsu; or peace."

She nodded, she liked that name. After a long time of arguments and sits on Inuyasha, they finally agreed to let Tetsu stay. By then it was nightfall, so they went to sleep. All expect Dawn and Tetsu. They were wide awake, so they went off on their own to explore.

After a bit a small flicker caught their eye. The blinked and followed it to a large swirling vortex on the ground. Her first instincts were to run away, but her "Hey a threatening cave, let's explore" curiosity got the better of her. So, after grabbing Tetsu, she jumped into the swirling vortex and passed out.

Dawn cracked open her eyes weakly. She felt as though she was crushed by a 2 ton demon. She looked around saw Tetsu jumping at a butterfly looking pleased.

"Where are we Tetsu?" asked Dawn weakly.

Tetsu turned around and smiled at her friend. "Were at my home; the Digital World."

She surveyed the area was she followed Tetsu around. Not even ten minutes into walking they head arguing voices.

"Move out my way dog breath!" snarled a male voice.

"Make me fish breath!" snapped another male voice, slightly deeper than the other.

They peered over the bush to see a small blue dog with a red bandana around his head, and a small golden lion cub with overly long claws. Both were glaring daggers at one another, their teeth bared threateningly.

"That," whispered Tetsu. "Is a Gaomon, the dog, and Leormon, the lion."

"This is MY territory!" snapped the lion, letting small sparks run across his body.

"No," yelled the dog. "This is MY area."

They stared at one another for a second before they charged. Leormon fired electricity at the Gaomon, as he just barley dodged it. Gaomon, then, fired a bunched at Leormon. After a bit Labramon finally ran out yelling, "STOP!"

They stopped in their tracks and looked in shock at the digimon in front of them, just inches from their attacks.

"Don't fight." she muttered.

Dawn stepped out of the bush, nodding in agreement. "Yupers, it won't do any good. So you might as well stop."

"But he was in my area!" cried Leormon.

"No, you were in mine!"

They began to snap at one another until Tetsu yelled again. They went quiet and looked at her gently.

It took a while, but she finally managed to calm them down. They agreed to travel with Dawn and Tetsu until they didn't need them anymore.

"Well, then I'll call you Sparks," she looked at Leormon. "And you Oki." She looked at Gaomon. They shrugged and stuck with them for now on. Often Sparks and Oki would get into small scuffs, but Tetsu was always able to stop them.

A couple weeks later they ran into a boy named Ryan. He was arguing with his digimon Elecmon or Trueno as he calls him. His other friends, Impmon or Sly, and TobuCatmon, or Tobi, just sat there watching. Dawn, naturally, tried to help him and eventually found herself traveling with them. They quickly became friends as she told her of his half Mexican heritage. She began to even like him, a lot.

Not even two weeks later they heard a big commotion in the snow area. They checked it out to see a bunch of kids and their digimon fighting a bigger one. They quickly began to help them and soon the fight ended. Later they learned that they were called Team Night Wolf, and Dr. Coughman was their leader. She managed to ask him if they could join, it was kinda lonely.

When he agreed Ryan began to jump around like a five year old, instead of a 15 year old boy. Ryan automatically began to try and make friends, while making an enemy out of Cole. That is her life story to how she became a part of Team Night Wolf with Ryan.

**Me: There you go CS, enjoy.**


End file.
